


End

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, it’s not toxic, i’m sick of you all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “It’s stupid isn’t it? The way after tonight.. it’s all over.”“Yeah.. We’re stupid.”“Very. But hey.. let’s survive together.”“Alright.”
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	End

“It’s stupid isn’t it? The way after tonight.. it’s all over.”

“Yeah.. We’re stupid.”

“Very. But hey.. let’s survive together.”

“Alright.”

* * *

Kokichi stares into the camera. The people who stuck it in his face wave a hand for him to start his audition. Honestly, he just wants to walk out of the door that belongs to this empty and unwelcoming room. That would be wrong though, Shuichi already went through with his audition.. so it’s his turn.

He had a script, years ago. When he first laid his eyes on whatever season it was, he wanted to be apart of it. So he planned out every word, scribbled it down and studied it over and over. And then the days for the auditions came.. he never went.

Againand Again.. he never went. Season after season.. this show got boring. He got boring, everything got boring. Fans that told themselves they’d stick with this show for eternity, leaving when the decline in quality was apparent.

He doesn’t remember a damn thing on that script, but why should that matter? Unpredictability is key to making things interesting, so he’ll do just that.

“Why do I want to be in Danganronpa?” He grins. “Well.. I’m pretty boring here. But if I was in Danganronpa.. I’d be interesting. In every season.. no character really stuck out to me. So I will be a character that impacts everyone, and I’ll make this season the most interesting..” An empty smile stretches across his face.

“I promise.”

The conflicted looks their faces twisted into was good enough. He skipped out of the room, meeting up with Shuichi. Shuichi stared down at him, eyebrows furrowed, “You’re not boring.”

He laughs, “Funny! Let’s go.”

* * *

Seems like his audition was perfect, since he was accepted into the 53rd season. Shuichi had also been accepted, good. He thinks this is good, it’s supposed to be good. And yet their reactions to this news were unsatisfying. 

Not even Shuichi seems excited, even when he was always so excited at the thought of being in this show. But then Shuichi’s lips twitch into a smile, “..We did it.”

He nods, “Yeah.”

* * *

They didn’t have any friends in their school, only each other. Kokichi spoke with Kaito here and there, so he tells him he was accepted. He wouldn’t miss the guy, but saying goodbye is better than disappearing without a word, right?

His eyes widen just a bit when Kaito states he was also accepted. It’s strange, he never expected someone who wanted the best for everyone to participate in a killing game.

Kaito had the correct reaction though, excitement. Something he still lacked. Instead of the excitement he longed for, he receives emptiness. He packs his things, saying goodbye.. no, that he’d see Kaito later in the game.

* * *

The entirety of the house is covered with darkness, only the faint light from the television in another room helped him travel down the hallway. He’s been to Shuichi’s house many times.. it always felt more welcoming than his empty living place. 

He stands in the doorway of Shuichi’s also dark room. They did everything together in this room.. for how long.. almost a year? He lost track of time.. because he had so much fun. 

Every evening after the school days that became more unbearable they spent in this room.. talking, laughing, crying, falling asleep together after the comforting words that helped somewhat. 

It’s messier than usual, like he purposely tore it apart. He stepped inside carefully, the torn posters crumpled onto balls poking his feet here and there. The tv was loud, it was going on about how the sixteen people have been chosen for the 53rd season of Danganronpa. It just made him feel more empty. 

Shuichi didn’t even look at him when he entered the room, his eyes were pinned on the screen. His hands twitched towards the remote, like he wanted to change the channel, but he’s sucked in to this, unable to escape.

Kokichi places his hands down and rests his head on them on the back of the couch, allowing himself to stare at the screen. Sixteen squares with the silhouette of what he assumes is him, Shuichi, and the other people who made it in.

“It’s strange..” Shuichi finally speaks.

Kokichi raises an eyebrow, “..What’s strange?” Shuichi finally picks the remote up, examining the buttons.. but Kokichi knows he’s looking for ways not to make eye contact with him. 

“How we aren’t.. happy.” One of Shuichi’s fingers hover over a button, “I mean.. we wanted this, right? And yet it feels so wrong to believe we should even be happy about something like this. Do you feel the same?”

He hums thoughtfully, “Maybe.. I mean I’ve felt nothing, maybe just confusion.. because I don’t understand why.”

“Maybe we don’t want this.”

He makes sure his stare burns right into him, “What do you mean? Are you trying to say those words you said when we first met were a lie? Did we sign up for death for nothing? Is that what you’re saying..?” 

Shuichi winces, “I.. Maybe my words were a lie, a lie to myself. That lie kept me going you know. Now it’s useless.. because I had found something else, and i’m getting dragged away from it. Now all i’m feeling for my stupid decision is regret!”

“What are you trying to say?” He asks, voice cold.. choking down unnecessary frustration. It’s becoming clear to him now where that frustration and emptiness stems from, regret. 

Shuichi presses one of the buttons, changing the channel to a blank screen to at least keep the room lit up. “..I found you.” 

His fists clench, and he pushes himself away from the couch. “We- We can’t do this..” 

“But.. It’s our final night so..”

“That’s exactly why we can’t!”

They can’t dump their true feelings out, they have to keep lying to themselves. They have to convince themselves that they’re satisfied with this decision, because there’s no turning back. If he lets Shuichi say what he wants to say, they’ll screw everything up. 

“It’s just gonna make this all harder!” He states. Shuichi stands up unsteadily, finally looking Kokichi in the eye. “What if I die? What if you.. die..? Does it seem better to just die with things we still have to say bottled up? Because to me it doesn’t.. even if it’s hard, I’d feel a lot better dying knowing that I-“

“Stop! I’d rather die like this!” Kokichi shouts. This unnecessary argument feels like it’s throwing away everything.. the bond they formed, the trust they had in each other, because he’s selfish. Because he’d rather die believing he’s unloved than dying knowing someone would hurt if he died.

“..K-Kokichi..!” Shuichi shouts desperately, “Its okay..”

“How is this okay.. we constantly told ourselves, we want to do this! We want to be apart of this game! Chickening out now-“ “What i’m trying to say isn’t about the game!” 

Shuichi takes a step forward, “I don’t care about the game! If we die in it, we die. That was pretty clear when we stepped into that audition room, wasn’t it? The problem is that I don’t wanna die before letting you know that I..!”

Shuichi stops himself. Kokichi stares at him, waiting. He wanted to say it so bad, so why is he stopping now? Is he just toying with him? 

“Y-You’re.. right. If I say those words it’d just make everything harder, but you know what I was gonna say, right..” 

Kokichi already decided for himself that he’d be a liar in the game, he made that clear with the producers. So why not tap into that now? Get a head start on who he’d be for what seems like the rest of his limited life and lie to himself and shove his feelings down. Complex characters always die, so if he becomes one of them the death flags are raised, there’s no point in this argument. 

But that just proves that Shuichi is right, that they should say what they need to say now. The words sting his tongue.. those three words, it’s understandable why Shuichi became too hesitant to speak them.

So he just lowers his head and stares at the crumpled and torn up posters that are scattered around him, “Me too.” 

Silence, that happens a lot with them. He can hear the squeaking of the couch, a few clicks, and a soft sound filling the air. Music.. he doesn’t know what song this is, but it’s already enjoyable. He releases a sigh. 

“Kokichi.” 

Shuichi steps towards him, “Remember the first time we danced together..? It was more silly at that time.. I believe Monokuma’s theme was on, and we were stressed that day.. but dancing helped us a bit.”

Kokichi scoffed, crossing his arms, “This isn’t the damn bears theme, if you were going for a nostalgic feeling.” 

Shuichi chuckled, “I’d rather not spend our final night dancing to that, but instead I want us to relax for once. Now’s the perfect time to do so, right..?” 

Neither of them has any idea how to dance. Shuichi lifts his hands up with furrowed eyebrows. Then he spreads them out, a hug to start it off.. stupid. Kokichi latches onto him, almost causing the both of them to fall over. They laugh.. long and quietly. 

They move around slowly in circles for the time being, stepping over the mess this room became. 

“Sorry.. for yelling.” He mutters into Shuichi’s shirt. Shuichi hums, “It’s fine.. I yelled too, so don’t think you’re the only one at fault here.”

They pull apart, clasping each other’s hands and start spinning around slowly, “..Shuichi isn’t his usual self.” He says. 

“..Well that’s not who I really was. You always said I should’ve been myself, thanks for that. Acting happy all the time was draining.” Shuichi says, smiling softly.

Kokichi sniffles, tears fogging his vision, “Really.. you finally decide to do that now.. The timing is terrible! You’re so irritating..” 

Shuichi laughs, “Yeah.. and so was the timing of us somewhat confessing our feelings..” 

Kokichi picks up the speed of their spinning, then dips Shuichi and leans close to his face, “It’s funny, isn’t it?” Then lifts him back up. Shuichi nods hesitantly, “..I guess.” 

They spin around once more, too fast, making them stumble and fall back onto the bed. The crumpled posters dig into his skin, makes him wonder why Shuichi destroyed his room.

Because he hated Danganronpa? Because when he broke free from the lie that convinced him he wanted to be apart of something like this, the fact that he enjoyed it for a short while sickened him? To the point where he wanted to rid his life of anything associated with it.. just a silly theory, but it seems plausible.

“It’s stupid isn’t it? The way after tonight.. it’s all over.” Shuichi says, rolling onto his side to face Kokichi. 

Kokichi snickers, “Yeah.. We’re stupid.” It really is stupid, how they let themselves get so caught up in a lie it caused them to go through with this. They didn’t even want to be in a killing game. Now  everything was shit, he could fall apart any second now. Same goes for Shuichi.

Shuichi stares at him, he stares back. The music came to an end, so they were stuck in silence.. laying on a bed filled with destroyed posters from their biggest mistake.. smiling at each other.

Shuichi’s eyes flutter shut, “Very. But hey.. let’s survive together.”

He never thought about that, since the whole point of a killing game was that people die. But maybe he could try this.. survive, maybe even bring Danganronpa to an end. So he’d do that, he’d make it out with Shuichi and as many people as possible.. and then maybe they’ll be able to finally say those words.

“Alright.” He whispers.

* * *

“Ouma Kokichi! The ultimate supreme leader.”

Kaede heaved an exasperated sigh, this boy was a headache.. and his talent seems like even more of a headache to understand. The way he keeps pestering Kiibo was getting irritating as well.

As she scolds him, Shuichi stands by her.. straightening up a bit after hearing Kokichi’s name. Ouma Kokichi.. something about it felt so familiar.. but he couldn’t figure it out. He stares at him from under the brim of his hat, examining him to get some sort of memory back.

He stiffens, Kokichi seems to have caught him staring. But he doesn’t say anything, instead confusion is visible in his expression.. or maybe it’s recognition? 

It doesn’t really matter what, but something about him just seemed so familiar. 

**Author's Note:**

> literally an hour before i wrote this i hated every single thing i’ve written and almost deleted it all, and then i started thinking of pregame and here this is ,,
> 
> i actually wanted to write another multi-chapter fic with the pregame au i thought of, but i only thought of the beginning and the end, i had no idea how i would do the actual story. so i just ended up writing the ending of it. also it’s implied to be a simulation ! cause vr au supremacy , they just weren’t aware of that. i was gonna add a part with their reactions to that and their memories being erased ,, but i didn’t think it would fit. well anyways, thank you for reading !


End file.
